1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional food processor, and particularly to a food processor being possible to be operated manually for performing functions such as slicing, shredding, and grinding.
2. Description of Related Art
Vegetables and fruits have been vital food for us since very ancient age. Due to an increasing amount of income, more delicate cooked food or mixed vegetable and fruit salad is increasingly demanded. It is well known by family housekeepers and lovers of mixed vegetable and fruit salad that a vegetable or a fruit with tuberous or long shape such as potato, cucumber, carrot, and etc. being cut slices and shreds is a very tedious job. In the mean time, a cut wound may often result from carelessness during processing the vegetable or the fruit. Hence, it is hard to do a good job for cutting the vegetable or the fruit delicately unless providing a skillful cutting experience. Furthermore, a good looking appearance of cut vegetable or fruit after being processed is greatly influenced by the experience of the person preparing the food, and it substantially influences the dining air and appetite.
Besides, in order to enhance the taste of western food, a piece of cheese or chocolate is ground into powder so as to be spread over and stirred in the food before eating. However, it is not possible for the family housekeeper to make the powder without any means.
In fact, the food processor can be classified into two categories and one is electrical mode and the other is manual mode. There is a common feature for both modes of the food processor that a single function is provided only. That is, one of functions, such as slicing, shredding, or grinding, is offered instead of all of the functions. Thus, various food processors with single function have to be bought and it causes not only an inconvenience for storing these food processors but also a waste of money.
Moreover, in order to control the thickness of each cut slice, it is necessary to replace a different cutter in the conventional food processor such that the thickness of each slice can be changed by way of changing the location of the cutter. In order to control the width of each cut shred, it is necessary to replace a different cutter either in the conventional food processor such that the width of each shred can be changed by way of a varied plurality of equidistant upright cutters at the top of cutting tool. Hence, it can be understood that a sophisticate procedure of replacing different cutters has to be performed respectively in the conventional food processor for changing the thickness of cut slice and the width of cut shred. In addition, it is inconvenient that a storage space is required to offer for being occupied by these conventional food processors.